


Марионетка пляшет

by Gevion, Gossamer_Team



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gossamer_Team/pseuds/Gossamer_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый день джентльмен в сером костюме неспешно доходит до Немого Тупика и кивает кому-то, кто стоит у окна в Черном Доме, как старому знакомому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Марионетка пляшет

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** совсем другой Лондон, совсем другая история. Частично вдохновлено «Королевой Марго» А. Дюма и песней «Damaris» Патрика Вульфа. Нет привязки к историческим и географическим реалиям. Временная смерть главного персонажа.  
>  **Примечание:** фик написан для "Большой Игры-4 по Шерлоку Холмсу" на Slash World форуме  
>  **Задание:** свободное задание, экранизация «Шерлок ВВС»

 

 

 

_Nobody knows_  
 _Nobody knows how I wait for you_  
 _Summer, spring, autumn, winter here_  
 _Perishing_

_Gypsy, stray bleak orphan_  
 _No one could say the land you came from_  
 _But deep in my arms you belonged_

_My goddamned Damaris killed with last kiss_  
 _Goddamned Damaris I loved you_  
 _Goddamned Damaris killed with last kiss_  
 _Goddamned Damaris I loved you, I loved you_

_**— Patrick Wolf, «Damaris»** _

 

Каждый вечер ровно в восемь часов, когда часы на Площади Тройного креста бьют особенно торжественно и громко, а брусчатка в старой части города окрашивается последними лучами солнца в алый, на Кетчер-стрит, там, где улица сужается и переходит в Немой Тупик, появляется высокий худой джентльмен в сером костюме.

Само по себе это не являлось бы хоть сколь-нибудь значимым событием, ведь по Кетчер-стрит каждый день проходят десятки джентльменов в костюмах самых разных цветов, худые и толстые, высокие и коротышки. Но этот определенно отличается от них, во-первых, своим постоянством: ведь он появляется здесь в одно и то же время, кажется, уже который год подряд. Во-вторых, удивительным его делает то, что, проходя мимо Черного Дома, он немного замедляет шаг, а потом кивает кому-то, кто в этот момент, очевидно, стоит у окна.

Немой Тупик, несмотря на свое название, на самом деле не является тупиком. Под разбитой брусчаткой самого мрачного во всем Лондоне переулка лежит узкий перешеек, по которому можно попасть в новую часть города, не переправляясь по реке.

Немой Тупик и яркая, праздничная Флауэр Гарден являют собой странное сочетание средневековья с современностью.

А больше всего, конечно, внимание привлекает Черный Дом, который, несмотря на тесное соседство с другими зданиями, стоит как бы особняком. Он выстроен из настолько темной древесины, что кажется, стоит только прикоснуться к ней, как на руке обязательно останется след.

Итак, человек в сером кому-то кивает.

Маленький кивок этот так и остался бы незамеченным, если бы не одно обстоятельство: все прочие прохожие стараются как можно скорее покинуть Немой Тупик и выйти на оживленную Флауэр Гарден, где в вечернее время особенно много слоняющихся без дела зевак, богатых покупателей, прогуливающихся вдоль витрин и, конечно, мелких жуликов — вечных спутников тех самых богатых господ, которым их богатство досталось достаточно легко, чтобы не прятать кошельки слишком глубоко.

И уж если почти все предпочитают тишину и покой Тупика соблазнам и риску быть обворованным на Флауэр Гарден, а все те несколько ярдов Тупика, что неизбежно приходится миновать, чтобы попасть в другую, более людную часть города, жмутся как можно ближе к стороне, противоположной Черному Дому, значит, что-то пугает их то ли в слишком глубоких тенях кустов сирени, то ли в потемневшей от времени древесине самого дома.

А может быть, их пугает сам хозяин этого дома, а точнее, род его занятий и мрачная аура, обычно сопутствующая людям его профессии.

В любом случае, ничто из перечисленного, видимо, не производит гнетущего впечатления на пунктуального джентльмена в сером. Каждый день ровно в восемь вечера — слишком поздно для того, кто возвращается с работы, но слишком рано для гуляки, решившего провести вечер в компании себе подобных — он ступает на брусчатку Керчер стрит, неспешно доходит до Немого Тупика, замедляясь.

Он не кажется ни встревоженным, ни неуверенным и кивает кому-то у окна Черного дома, как старому знакомому. А потом продолжает свой путь, пока окончательно не сливается с толпой, медленно текущей по Флауэр Гарден.

  

 

* * *

_  
**Три с половиной года назад**_

 

Джон предпочитает сделать вид, что он не расслышал то, что сказал ему Распорядитель. Тот терпеливо повторяет.

Это не трусость, Джон вовсе не пытается уйти от ответа, но слова никак не желают складываться в фразы, а фразы — в предложения, и ему нужна небольшая отсрочка, минута, _секунда_ , чтобы выдавить из себя хоть что-то вразумительное.

В последнее время он объясняется жестами. Не то чтобы ему особенно было с кем разговаривать, конечно.

Впрочем, если он примет предложение Распорядителя, ему и не придется больше мучительно краснеть от своей странной немоты. Вряд ли найдется кто-то, желающий завести дружбу с палачом.

Джон хочет спросить: «За кого вы меня держите?» Джон хочет спросить: «Почему вы говорите о моем наказании так, будто это награда?» Но он лишь молчит. Если последнее, что останется от его прошлой жизни — это долг (и честь, абстрактное понятие, на которое так легко покупаются тысячи, но для Джона это не пустой звук, нет), то он не намерен терять и ее.

Распорядитель фальшиво улыбается: «Поздравляю вас».

Можно было бы обратиться за помощью. Пара заклинаний, пассов руками, и война была бы забыта. Джону предлагают быстрое решение всех проблем, жизнь если не с чистого листа, то хотя бы лишенную кошмаров. Страшных криков и еще более страшной тишины.

Каждую ночь Джон видит тела тех, кого уже не спасти, в клубах дыма под красным афганским песком. По отдельности эти песчинки, кажется, легче воздуха. Все вместе они погребают под собой каждого, кто не успевает укрыться от пыльной бури. Навсегда.

И все же, каким бы идеальным предложением ни казались услуги целителя — это неверный путь, ловушка. Потеря части себя вместе с памятью.

Джон не пытается объяснить это Распорядителю, только качает головой. Тот смотрит на него, как на безумца. Джону кажется, что под осуждением он различает что-то сродни восхищению. Если последнее, что останется от его прошлой жизни — это кошмары и фантомная боль от простреленного плеча, то он не намерен терять и их.

Если он сейчас не примет предложение, частичное очищение памяти могут применить и без его согласия. _Они_ рассуждают так: калека, бывший солдат, ненадежный. Кто знает, какие последствия повлечет его отказ для безопасности всех добропорядочных граждан?

Если же примет… Джон ненавидит высчитывать вероятности, когда дело касается чьих-то поступков. Слишком много элементов, вовлеченных в систему. Бессчетное количество.

Распорядитель повторяет: «Ваша война закончилась, Джон. Корона дарует вам пост Исполняющего».

Джон думает: «Пусть Корона идет к черту». И кивает.

 

  
* * *

 

Джон хороший солдат, он умеет следовать приказам, но одновременно с тем он хороший врач, который, как никто другой, осознает ценность человеческой жизни. Войны ведут монархи, а выигрывают их люди. Плоть от плоти всего народа: добровольцы и те, у кого не было другого выбора.

Если он в силах что-то сделать, то не бросит истекающего кровью человека, сколько бы раз ему не прокричали приказ об отступлении прямо в ухо. У него есть несколько минут, чтобы если не помочь, то хотя бы облегчить боль. А потом он подчинится приказу.

У Джона на руке, прямо над локтевым сгибом — нашивка, на которую он привык смотреть, как на охранный знак. Медиков не трогают. _Пока_ не трогают, Джон отдает себе отчет, что как только ситуация станет критической, никто и смотреть не станет, что у него там на рукаве.

Руки привычно двигаются в размеренном темпе. Нельзя паниковать, нельзя дергаться, если кому и страшно сейчас — так этому побелевшему от кровопотери мальчишке с осколком в бедре.

Чего Джон не учитывает — так это того, что именно сейчас, в эту секунду, ситуация становится критической, у него нет ни пары минут, ни даже секунды, чтобы переоценить обстановку.

У боли ощутимый привкус железа. Он не может вычислить, каким оружием нанесен удар. Равно как и не способен понять, что именно у него повреждено. Может быть, это плечо. Может быть, живот. Может, у него уже нет ног. Джон думает, настал его черед бояться.

Но сил не хватает даже на это. Последняя странная мысль, которая мелькает у него в голове перед тошнотворной, ватной, глухой чернотой, в которую он падает — теперь пришла его пора полить кровью чужую бесплодную землю. 

 

  
* * *

Это была пуля, прошедшая насквозь, говорит ему доктор. Всего лишь плечо.

Джон не чувствует радости, и облегчения от «всего лишь» не чувствует тоже. Это могла быть его голова или голова его сослуживца.

«Шансы, — думает Джон. — Вероятности». Война как частное проявление сбоя в человеческой системе. Инстинкт самосохранения попадает под удар первым.

  

* * *

 

Первое время ему настолько плохо, что все мысли вытесняет монотонное больно-больно-господикакжебольно, которое он выговаривает одними губами: приходится беречь силы, их и так слишком мало, нельзя расходовать их даже на повышение голоса.

Позже боль стихает, вымещается странным нервным возбуждением. Кажется, он не выдержит больше и дня в обездвиженном состоянии. Еще недавно отсутствие движения означало смерть. Бей и беги. Бей или беги. _Беги_. Джон знает, что первое на самом деле проще второго.

Он полностью беспомощен. И бесполезен.

Здесь, в госпитале, среди этой невероятной, почти неестественной стерильности, Джон впервые ощущает на себе то странное превосходство, неосознанно, интуитивно понимаемое превосходство врача над пациентом, выражающееся в ограничении свободы воли второго (пусть и направленном на его благо) и почти суеверном уважении к первому. Тот, кто каждый день приходит к нему в палату, по сути является его коллегой, равным. Являлся бы, если бы Джону не прошило плечо пулей среди песков Афганистана.

 

* * *

 

Джон получает почетное увольнение и обещание компенсации. Это ощущается почти как оскорбление. 

 

* * *

 

Лондон, как и любой другой старый город, хранит что-то особенное за восстановленными фасадами и отстроенными заново кварталами, сожженными дотла в пожарах много лет назад. Что-то дикое. Не до конца выгоревшее в пламени. То немногое, что никак не желает становиться историей, напоминает о себе, даже тогда, когда горожане стараются его забыть.

Королевские казни — дань уважения демонам прошлого. Распорядитель преподносит Джону старый железный ключ от его нового дома («Черный Дом, — думает Джон, — это на самом деле темница. Что угодно, но только не _дом_ ».) и сверток. Топор с посеребренным лезвием, завернутый в пыльный бархат.

Распорядитель говорит: «Вы должны знать, какая честь возложена на вас».

На самом деле Джон не знает.

Понятия не имеет. 

 

* * *

 

Можно привыкнуть к смерти на войне. Можно даже приучить себя не думать, действовать на одних только инстинктах. Для того, чтобы превратиться в убийцу, много времени в тех условиях обычно не требуется. На войне убийство понятно, оно неестественно _естественно_. А здесь?

Можно сказать себе: это такая же работа, как и любая другая, ничем не лучше и не хуже. Можно утешать себя, что Королевские казни случаются так редко, что до следующей посеребрённое лезвие еще успеет затупиться.

Это _честь_ и исполнение необходимого. Кто-то должен _исполнять_ волю Суда.

Ритуал не требует ни особой жестокости, ни особых способностей (Джон всегда считал своей удачей отсутствие особых способностей. Возможно, они давали бы ему преимущество. Но куда более вероятно, что они принесли бы только больше проблем).

Однако убийство останется убийством. Какая бы вина ни лежала бы на обвиняемом, как бы ни были кровожадны демоны.

У правосудия уродливое лицо. Джон боится однажды увидеть его отражение в зеркале.

  

* * *

 

Джон помнит, как когда-то неправдоподобно давно, еще ребенком, он со школьными приятелями с замирающим сердцем пробирался сквозь кусты сирени к окнам Черного Дома в Немом Тупике в надежде хоть мельком заглянуть внутрь.

Там отрубленные Исполняющим головы казненных, страшно и безумно вращающие белесыми глазами в черных глазницах. Там мрак, там страшный болотный туман, который просачивается наружу сквозь щели в ветхой древесине.

Не подходи слишком близко, а иначе он заполнит твои легкие тьмой, и Исполняющий заполучит тебя в свои вечные слуги. 

 

* * *

 

Каждому поколению нужны свои страшные сказки. Железный ключ в его руке ничем не отличается от любого другого ключа. Если не знать, какую дверь он отпирает. Сказка его поколения, кажется, только что стала его личной реальностью.

Внутри действительно очень темно, но это объясняется плотными шторами и незажженной лампой. Его предшественник (Джон так и не спросил, что стало с его предшественником) жил здесь долгие годы. Это самый обычный дом, его отличает разве что спертый воздух и черные стены.

И, конечно же, здесь нет никаких голов. Только необходимые для ритуала веревки и пучки высушенных трав. Бог его знает, есть ли какая-то реальная польза от их сжигания на медной жаровне (Джон узнает ритуал в точности. Хоть и надеется, что ему никогда не придется его проводить. За последние двадцать лет был казнен только один несчастный — сумасшедший, вздумавший убить Королеву).

Если бы тогда ему сказали о том, что именно он будет следующим Исполняющим, он бы ни за что не поверил. Сейчас же Джон понимает — это всего лишь _вероятности_. Случайные совпадения, ведущие каждого по жизни. Если бы не та пуля, на этом месте, сжимая постепенно нагревающийся ключ в руке, стоял бы кто-то другой.

Естественный ход истории: если не получается по-другому, приходится смириться. 

 

* * *

 

Даже в отшельничестве можно найти утешение: в _невынужденном_ молчании, тишине, спокойствии, одиночестве.

Джон привык к одиночеству, еще в Афганистане привык — даже если все тогда старались держаться вместе, в конечном итоге каждый был сам по себе, в одиночку пытался выжить в своей собственной войне. (Каждый за себя — под опаляющим солнцем, под огнем, среди песков. И только могилы — _братские_.)

Его сторонятся, как чумного, избегают смотреть в глаза. Шепчутся за спиной: «Смотри, смотри, это новый Исполняющий... Пойдем отсюда скорее».

Джон не привык к тому, что его боятся.

  
* * *

 

Джон предпочитает выходить из дома вечером, когда ранние весенние сумерки позволяют не скрывать лицо.

Распорядитель говорил, это честь. Джон со временем понимает: это проклятие.

Оно заставляет окружающих отшатываться от него. Сильнее всего это чувствуется на городском рынке, когда какой-нибудь продавец одной трясущейся рукой протягивает ему то, что он попросил, наотрез отказываясь взять плату, а другой под прилавком судорожно крестит воздух. 

 

* * *

 

Он слышит _имя_ в один из обычных дней. Две торговки, похоже, слишком увлечены беседой, чтобы заметить его, Джон разбирает отдельные слова: колдун, белая кость, Шерлок.

В этом имени ему чудится что-то смутно знакомое, будто он слышал его и раньше.

 

  
* * *

 

Джон не верит в судьбу.

Не после всего, через что он прошел — это было бы слишком похоже на попытку переложить ответственность на высшие силы. Все, что произошло с ним — это результат цепочки событий, каждым звеном которой были его собственные поступки и поступки других.

И все же знакомство с Шерлоком не похоже на очередное звено. Оно выбивает Джона из привычной колеи.

Слишком мала вероятность встретить в сгущающихся сумерках старого приятеля. Майк не отшатывается. Даже подает руку. Не спрашивает про жизнь после ранения. Только вспоминает прошлое и вскользь говорит о своем знакомом, консультирующем детективе, которому нужна помощь в каком-то деле. Бывший военный врач вполне подойдет.

Джон никогда не слышал о том, что полиция консультируется с кем-то со стороны. Он берет листок с записанным на нем адресом и машинально опускает в карман. И думает: «Почему бы и нет?». 

 

* * *

 

Как чувствует себя бедняк, который случайно, каким-то невероятным образом оказывается в районе богачей и их благородных слуг? Что чувствует слуга, которому в благодарность за верную службу разрешают тайно, одним глазком посмотреть на вечерний прием, подготовленный его руками?

Джон думает, все слова о равноправии разбиваются о действительность.

Он идет по улице Пекарей, на которой живут добропорядочные горожане. Ему тут вряд ли будут рады. Если на то пошло, ему нигде не будут рады, ни в районе шикарных особняков, ни в кварталах лачуг и притонов.

Нужный дом находится почти сразу же. Кованые ворота, старые дубы, разросшиеся, далеко протянувшие свои корни. Мощеные дорожки. В таких домах живут придворные и знать. Перед тем, как постучать, Джон замирает в нерешительности.

Дверь открывает высокий незнакомец. Это мог бы быть слуга, если бы не уверенный взгляд странно светлых глаз. Так смотрят не слуги — хозяева.

Незнакомца, кажется, устраивает увиденное. Он кивает, протягивает руку, представляясь. Рукопожатие выходит коротким. _Шерлок Холмс_ , не дожидаясь дальнейших действий Джона, жестом приглашает его внутрь. 

 

**~~~**

 

Он такой доверчивый, такой ласковый мальчик, этот _Ча-арли_. Ничего не стоит приручить его.

Какой скандал разразился бы в газетах: отпрыск знатного рода, надежда королевства, неестественные наклонности.

 _Извращение_. 

 

**~~~**

 

Шерлок Холмс _невероятен_ , со всеми своими дергаными движениями, жестами, которые только на первый взгляд кажутся странными.

(Но стоит к нему хоть немного присмотреться, как становится понятно: Шерлок просто движется по жизни по какой-то иной, почти нечеловеческой траектории).

«Зайдите ко мне завтра», — говорит он как ни в чем ни бывало, будто только что не пересказал _Джону_ последние десять лет _его_ жизни.

Это не совсем просьба — он уверен, что Джон придет. Хотя в тоне отсутствует та особая жесткость, с которой обычно отдают приказы, в нем все равно слышится та властность человека, который привык, что ему подчиняются. 

 

* * *

 

Шерлок говорит: «убийство», «пулевое ранение», «как военный врач», «может быть опасно».

Джон спрашивает себя: _осознает_ ли этот странный человек истинное значение слов, которые произносит?

Джон видел смерть, он убивал сам, но так и не привык к этому, не принял для себя сам момент перехода человека из одного состояния в другое. И в то же время он чувствует, как снова просыпается то нервное возбуждение, что толкало его из окопа в Афганистане (это легко, все это так легко, когда в крови плещется двойная доза адреналина).

Шерлок действительно просит помощи.

И Джон приходит. 

 

* * *

 

Они переходят на имена так быстро, что Джону кажется, они буквально пролистывают целые главы своего знакомства. Перескакивают сразу через несколько ступеней: узнавание, приятельство, дружба.

Спустя недели странных встреч и поисков, касающихся самых безумных дел, о каких Джон когда-либо слышал, Шерлок появляется на пороге Черного Дома, не дождавшись ответа, проходит в гостиную.

Он не был здесь до этого. Не приходил сюда сам. И Джон его не приглашал.

Не из-за того, что боялся его проницательного взгляда, от которого ничто не ускользает. Не из-за соседей, которым хватает и того, что они живут напротив _Исполняющего_. И не из-за стыда.

Просто эта мысль даже не приходила ему в голову: Черный Дом в Немом Тупике и Шерлок, каждое движение которого говорит о знатном происхождении, Шерлок, которого можно было бы назвать _породистым_ , не будь это слово слишком грубым для его странной, завораживающей грации.

Он приходит и остается. 

 

* * *

 

Шерлок занимает все свободное пространство и чуть больше. Вещи Джона будто сами по себе сдвигаются, перемешиваются с чужими: ветхими книгами, ядовитыми порошками, колбами и ретортами, какими-то другими неизвестными Джону инструментами.

Джон не спрашивает, почему Шерлок не возвращается в свой шикарный дом на улице Пекарей.

Шерлок занимает всю большую комнату и маленькую кухню. Буквально заполняет собой, своим _присутствием_ весь дом.

(И сердце Джона, если только тот решится признаться в этом хотя бы самому себе). 

 

* * *

 

В одно утро Шерлок почти неслышно подходит к нему со спины. Джон чувствует, как у него дыбом встают волосы на загривке. Он удерживает себя только силой воли.

Приходится проговорить это особо: не стоит подкрадываться сзади к человеку с таким прошлым, как у Джона. Шерлок по-птичьи наклоняет голову, внимательно изучая его, а потом кивает.

Это почти невероятно, но они _уживаются_.

 

* * *

 

Шерлок тянет его за рукав, бесцеремонно тормошит. Джон опять уснул на диване, его спина обязательно еще об этом ему напомнит. Он сонно трет глаза тыльной стороной руки и идет заваривать чай.

Шерлок, последовавший за ним, говорит: «Ты должен кое-то знать обо мне». Затем он выходит из кухни в маленький садик, никак не объясняя свои действия. Возвращается буквально через минуту, с веткой сирени в руке. У него такой взгляд, как будто он уже решился на что-то, но все еще не уверен, будет ли это правильным.

Свежесорванная сирень пахнет так сладко, что у Джона, который еще толком не проснулся, кружится голова. Он вопросительно смотрит на Шерлока. Тот держит ветку одной рукой, а другую держит прямо над ней, так, что мелкие белые цветки касаются ладони. И что-то шепчет, медленно сжимая ее в кулак над веткой.

Сначала ничего не происходит, только белый цвет будто меркнет, постепенно становится серым. Джон моргает. Тончайшие лепестки становятся еще более тонкими, почти прозрачными, увядают прямо на глазах. Стебель усыхает, зеленые листья стремительно желтеют и сворачиваются.

(Джон думает: это смерть. Джон думает: это завораживает.)

Он переводит взгляд на Шерлока. Тот сжимает правую руку над веткой так сильно, что она кажется мраморной, выточенной из камня: длинные пальцы, побелевшие костяшки.

Джон спрашивает: «Ты можешь так же и с людьми?». И после небольшой заминки Шерлок отвечает: «Я никогда не пробовал». 

 

* * *

 

(Джон думает: Шерлок _прекрасен_. Джон думает: помоги мне Господь.) 

 

* * *

 

Постепенно Джон оказывается подчинен ритму жизни Шерлока. Он позже ложится и позже встает. Бывают ночи, когда поспать так и не удается. Это ночи погонь и экспериментов, ночи, когда все внимание Джона приковано к Шерлоку (Джон сомневается, что бывает по-иному).

В одну из таких ночных погонь Шерлок спасает ему жизнь: легко касается напавшего на Джона подозреваемого. Тот бледнеет и, не удержавшись на ослабевших ногах, падает ничком. Вокруг них собираются зеваки. Шерлок еще долго удивленно смотрит на свою собственную ладонь, пока Джон не говорит: «Спасибо».

В спокойные дни Шерлок читает газеты, колонки с какими-то сплетнями, касающимися личной жизни детей самых близких к Короне людей, и язвительно комментирует почти каждое слово. Джон засыпает на диване под его ворчание.

Шерлок весь — движение, он продолжает двигаться даже тогда, когда стоит на месте: в нем какая-то совершенно особенная, невидимая глазу _внутренняя_ жизнь. Даже в беседе он с одной темы переходит на другую, стремительно и почти незаметно, так, что Джон иногда не может вспомнить, с чего начался разговор. Знает только, что это низкий, завораживающий, сгущающийся вокруг него голос Шерлока ведет его за собой. 

 

* * *

 

Шерлок бесстрашен. Он ничего не боится. Не потому, что он сознательно подавляет в себе естественные инстинкты. Шерлок просто не понимает, что такое страх. Произносит вслух такие имена, что Джон невольно оборачивается проверить, закрыта ли дверь и задернуты ли занавески. Джон и сам не трус. Но одно дело необходимый риск, а другое — обсуждение подробностей из жизни монарших особ.

В один из спокойных, _скучных_ дней Шерлок подзывает его к окну. Он указывает на высокого худого мужчину в сером костюме. Джон, возможно, видел его где-то. Может быть, встречал на улице: лицо кажется ему знакомым.

Шерлок спрашивает:

— Кого ты видишь?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает:

— Важная фигура. Ему подчиняются все преступники Лондона. И не только его. _Серый кардинал_ преступного мира.

И Джон смеется, потому что именно смех — самая естественная реакция на такие слова:

— Ну конечно, Шерлок, король преступного мира идет прямо по нашей улице, без охраны, пешком, не скрываясь.

Шерлок отвечает:

 _— Именно поэтому он и король_. 

 

**~~~**

 

Граф Чарльз Эббот — любимчик Королевы. С графом Эбботом связаны надежды Совета на продолжение династии ближайших доверенных лиц Короны.

Молодой Эббот — всего лишь заносчивый дурак, слишком незрелый, чтобы принимать решения самостоятельно.  
 _  
Ча-арли_ так нелепо округляет глаза со слишком темными ресницами за секунду до смерти, что его почти жаль. 

 

**~~~**

 

Джон слышит громкие голоса еще с порога. И спешит заглянуть в гостиную. Шерлок в случае чего может и сам за себя постоять, но слишком уж раздраженный у него тон. Напротив него, в кресле Джона, опираясь одной рукой на зонт, сидит неизвестный человек.

Он сразу же переводит казавшийся до того скучающим взгляд с Шерлока на Джона:

— Доктор Уотсон, как жаль, что мы не познакомились раньше.

Незнакомец приподнимает бровь, и Джон думает, что понимает Шерлока.

— Кто это, Шер… — начинает он, но незнакомец перебивает:

— Как мне кажется, вы на удивление быстро сблизились с моим братом...

Шерлок фыркает и, резко встав из кресла, отходит к окну.

— Как _мне_ кажется, это не ваше дело, — Джон надеется, брат Шерлока не настолько привязан к нему, чтобы заходить часто. Или редко. Или вообще когда-либо заходить.

Шерлок выпроваживает брата сам, демонстративно открывая перед ним дверь:

— Ты познакомился с Майкрофтом, Джон, — все еще раздраженным тоном говорит Шерлок. — Ему явно не идет на пользу сидячая работа в канцелярии Королевы. Встреча неприятная, но он принес нам новое дело.

 

* * *

 

Тело выглядит так, будто из него вытянули всю жизненную энергию: посеревшее лицо с широко распахнутыми глазами, с заострившимся носом. Настолько естественная поза, что кажется, словно жертва просто легла, полностью обессилев, и умерла. Только руки словно пытаются прикрыть голую грудь там, где рубашка распахнута. Шерлок говорит: «Интересно».

(Джон думает, брат Шерлока — настоящий ублюдок, что привлекает его к такому делу. Джон думает, Шерлок идиот, что согласился.)

Когда они узнают имя жертвы, все становится на свои места. Граф Чарльз Эббот — слишком важная фигура, чтобы оставлять это дело обычным полицейским.

 

**~~~**

 

Нет приятнее зрелища, чем когда марионетки двигаются точно по замыслу хозяина.

Власть — это контроль, власть — это наслаждение. 

 

**~~~**

 

Джон спрашивает:

— Ты не думаешь, что лучше отдать это дело кому-то другому?

Шерлок непонимающе хмурится:

— С чего бы?

— Твои способности, Шерлок, — он неосознанно понижает голос.

Но Шерлок, как обычно, отмахивается:

— Тем больше у меня оснований взяться за именно это дело. К тому же, у меня не было мотива.

(Джон думает: «Тем больше оснований отказаться». Но Шерлока не переубедить.) 

 

**~~~**

 

Ощущение безопасности — самое обманчивое ощущение на свете.

Чарльз Эббот думал, его защищает его имя. Старая Королева думает, ее защищают ее люди. Шерлок Холмс, заносчивый, самоуверенный Шерлок Холмс считает, его спасут его ум и его _верный пес_.

Чарльз Огастес Магнуссен, пожалуй, дальновиднее их всех. Но даже он ошибается, если думает, что каждое преступление, каждое убийство в этом городе совершается только с его ведома и разрешения. Как же он _ошибается_.

В том, чтобы указать ему на его ошибку, есть что-то от божьего провидения. 

 

**~~~**

 

В королевском дворце все окна завешены темными, тяжелыми шторами.

Пресс-секретарь Королевы говорит: «Мы скорбим». «Мы сожалеем». «Мы сочувствуем».

Джон не знает, что это — дань приличиям, или проявление искреннего горя. Во всем этом так легко запутаться, если знать, как часто эти слова произносятся во всеуслышание. Слишком часто. Настолько, что они обесцениваются полностью.

За бархатными портьерами и золотыми рамами прячутся пыль и упадок. (Джон думает, что зря все так стараются это скрыть. Пыль и упадок столь же естественны для каждого знатного дома, как и смерть — для любого человека).

Упадок выражается не в паутине на золоченых торшерах, не в копоти над каминами. Он в самих обитателях королевского дворца. В странно растерянных улыбках швейцаров (они могут ничего не знать, но уж точно чувствуют интуитивно, что старые добрые времена ушли — каким-то сверхъестественным чутьем слуг, преданных своим хозяевам).

Упадок — в слишком жестком взгляде секретаря Ее Величества _(пусть будут благословенны годы ее правления_ ), когда тот произносит слово «шантаж».

Позже Джон высказывает свои соображения Шерлоку. Тот смеется: «Упадок — это скучно, Джон». 

 

* * *

 

Они не узнают ничего нового, кроме того, что Шерлок и так понял с самого начала: молодой граф приносил немало трудностей. Чарльз Эббот, любимчик Королевы, молодой человек с _особыми предпочтениями_.

И все же Шерлок думает, этот случай отличается от других.

Единственное, что на самом деле важно для Короны — это наследие, репутация. Убийца словно готовил свое представление не только для двора, но и для кого-то еще. Для обычного шантажа хватило бы и тех писем, которые, как он утверждает, у него есть.

Смерть жертвы является частью спектакля. Шерлок говорит: «У этого спектакля не один зритель».

Он уходит куда-то тем же вечером. Когда Джон спрашивает, куда, тот отвечает: «На встречу с еще одним наблюдателем». 

 

**~~~**

 

Мимикрия — вот оружие эволюции.

Сколько будут стоить твои умения, _Шер-лок_ , если их так легко _позаимствовать_? 

 

**~~~**

 

Приоритет всегда у того, кто обладает знаниями. Так говорит Шерлок. Посыльный Майкрофта приносит записку, скрепленную печатью Королевской канцелярии. Шерлок рвет ее в клочья и рычит: «Делом занялся Совет». 

 

* * *

 

Когда приходит посыльный с еще одной запиской, Джон читает ее первым. Шерлок лежит на диване, закрыв глаза и безвольно свесив кисти рук.

С одной стороны — бездушное официальное предписание. Джон читает: «Шерлок Холмс», «в качестве подозреваемого», «оставаться на месте получения до выяснения обстоятельств». «Показания свидетельствующих примение колдовства». «Темные способности», «угроза Короне».

С другой — явно написанное в спешке «Не перечь им».

Джон чувствует, как земля уходит у него из-под ног.

* * *

 

Когда за Джоном _посылают_ , он идет безропотно. Перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь, он говорит Шерлоку, который уже собрался следовать за ним: «Тебе нельзя выходить. Оставайся здесь». Шерлок обещает ждать.

В темно-бардовом кабинете Джона встречает Чарльз Огастес Магнуссен. Джентльмен в сером костюме, _серый кардинал_.

Он кажется уставшим, или желает казаться таким: монархом своей внутренней империи, у которого слишком много дел, чтобы тратить свое время на кого-то еще.

Джон пытается мыслить спокойно. Он спрашивает себя: «Что сделал бы Шерлок?». Он вспоминает еще более бледное, чем обычно, лицо Шерлока, тон его голоса. Шерлок был растерян. Великолепный, гениальный, прекрасный Шерлок. Джон думает, он не вынесет такого.

Джон спрашивает:

— Я здесь в роли просителя?

Магнуссен кривит губы в полуухмылке-полуоскале:

— Нет.

Указывает на кресло:

— Присаживайтесь, Джон. 

 

* * *

 

Магнуссен не говорит: «Я вам помогу». И ничего не обещает.

Джон думает, уже придя сюда, он заключил какую-то сделку. Шерлок бы знал правила игры. Джону же приходится играть вслепую.

И все же он чувствует надежду. Чувствует и пытается сосредоточиться на том, что происходит здесь и сейчас: винно-красные стены, кожаное кресло, человек в сером — не враг и не друг. Надежда слишком эфемерна. Сделка куда _надежнее_.

Магнуссен предлагает Джону — на самом деле Шерлоку через Джона — сообщить имя ему первому. Магнуссен обещает выиграть им еще немного времени и позволить использовать все возможности, что у него есть. Джон смотрит на неприметного джентльмена в сером, который сейчас восседает в кожаном кресле, как на троне. Он не хочет знать, что это за возможности.

— В чем лично ваша выгода? — спрашивает он.

— В решении загадки, конечно же, — Магнуссен улыбается. Джон думает, если бы он пришел сюда без приглашения, то живым бы не вышел.

— Вас не интересуют загадки. Вы и так знаете ответы.

Загадки интересны Шерлоку, он в них влюблен. Джон смотрит на Магнуссена и видит только холодный расчет. Никакой страсти, никакой _вовлеченности_.

— Это была пощечина лично мне, доктор, нарушение _моих_ правил.

«Я ошибся, — думает Джон. — Этот человек не просто вовлечен в игру. Он в ней живет».

— Мое наследие не будет стоить ни пенса, если нарушение моих правил останется безнаказанным.

«Серый — самый страшный цвет», — думает Джон.

— Найдите _нарушителя_. Единственное, что важно — это наследие. Я думаю, вы слышали об этом.

Джон вздрагивает. 

 

* * *

 

Джон не успевает, не успевает, _господи, не успевает_. Как бы он ни спешил, в доме в Немом Тупике он находит только кружку с недопитым чаем (у него не было чашек, он даже просил прощения у Шерлока, что не может предложить нормальной чашки, только большую, тяжелую керамическую кружку. Шерлок тогда только фыркнул).

_Шерлока нет._

Джон говорит себе: «Он мог пойти куда угодно». Джон возражает себе: «Он обещал меня ждать». Если Джон не сделает что-то прямо сейчас, _что угодно_ , он сойдет с ума.

Он идет к Майкрофту, проходит через все посты охраны (если Майкрофт пытается выглядеть обычным скромным служащим канцелярии Ее Величества, ему следует _быть скромнее_ ).

— Шерлоку были выдвинуты обвинения, — говорит Майкрофт. — Естественно, его забрали.

У него виноватый вид. И говорит он с такой осторожностью, что это можно принять за попытку пощадить чувства Джона.

Джон говорит:

— Черт возьми, это же ваш брат. Неужели _вы_ не чувствуете боли?

Он перебирает все возможные варианты, которые мелькают в уме на дикой скорости:

— Ему нужно уехать.

У Майкрофта залегли тени под глазами.

— Вы и сами знаете, что он не уедет, _доктор Уотсон_. Уже не сможет.

Майкрофт словно подчеркивает свое обращение. Джон хочет сказать: не называйте меня так. Я не доктор. Больше нет. Я палач, и мне скоро прикажут принести на блюде голову Шерлока.

— Вы можете переубедить Королеву.

— Мой брат — крайне неосторожный человек, он успел оставить о себе _крайне невыгодное_ впечатление в глазах некоторых членов Совета.

Впервые за долгое время Джон чувствует, будто онемел, и не может выдавить не звука.

Майкрофт отвечает на так и не заданный вопрос:

— Правосудия вам не добиться. Вы можете помочь только одним способом: выполните его просьбу.

Перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь, Джон слышит приглушенный голос Майкрофта:

— Что вы знаете о природе любви? 

 

* * *

 

Джон читает: «Королевская казнь представляет собой древний ритуал, во время которого Исполняющий — человек, которому доверяет Корона — вершит правосудие, карая убийц, происходящих из благородных семей, но опозоривших свои фамилии. Ритуал должно исполнять в назначенный монархом час в присутствии самой монаршей особы и представителей Суда, выказавших желание своим появлением засвидетельствовать факт справедливого наказания».

«Никакая особа не знатной фамилии не имеет права на Королевскую казнь в качестве наказания. Исполняющий не должен проводить никаких экзекуций, кроме как Королевских».

«Отсечение головы надлежит производить только топором, который передается каждому последующему Исполняющему от предыдущего».

«Травы, сожженные на жертвеннике, являются символом доброй воли Суда и монарха».

«С телом следует поступить так, как завещает сам казненный, в дань уважения его семье и фамилии». 

 

* * *

 

Джон представляет все, что должно произойти завтра, так: помостки старой сцены, слишком похожие на эшафот, пыльный бархатный занавес с луной и звездами, запах театрального грима и бумажных цветов.

В центре всего этого — жаровня, медная, со стершимся рисунком. Пучки сушеных трав. Дурман. И смешная изломанная марионетка с сердцем из плавкого олова.

Посмотрите, как ловко она пляшет на раскаленных углях.

 

* * *

 

Майкрофт договаривается с кем-то из охраны, Джон не хочет знать, чего ему это стоило: его обещают пустить к Шерлоку. С черного входа. Как вора, под покровом ночи, с лицом, спрятанным под капюшоном. 

 

* * *

 

Всего за несколько часов в заточении Шерлок осунулся. Джон проводит пальцами по его щеке:

— Я здесь.

Шерлок силится что-то сказать.

— У нас еще будет время для разговоров. Отдыхай, — Джон думает, что время — это единственное, чего у них нет.

— Разве? — это какой-то совсем другой Шерлок. Утомленный, уставший, валящийся с ног. Он засыпает, как только кладет голову Джону на колени, и спит, как убитый. Почти не дышит, кажется Джону. 

 

* * *

 

Шерлок говорит ему: «Казнь состоится». То, о чем он просит, _неслыханно_. Невозможно.

Шерлок говорит: «Сделай это и не оплакивай меня. Одним движением, ты сможешь». Джон кивает и закусывает губу.

Шерлок говорит: «Я сам с этим разберусь. Не ищи преступника».

Шерлок говорит: «Я вернусь».

У его поцелуев — привкус крови. Той, _будущей_.

 

* * *

 

Марионетка пляшет, олово капает на угли. Спектакль продолжается. 

 

* * *

 

Небольшой скомканный листок бумаги, на котором Шерлок что-то поспешно нацарапал, протянутый накануне казни через прутья решетки, Джон передает Магнуссену, так и не заглянув в него. 

 

* * *

 

Шерлок послушно позволяет состричь кудри — те слишком отросли и закрывали шею. Слишком высок риск не рассчитать траекторию удара.

— Никому не нужны дополнительные мучения на казни, — говорит Распорядитель.

— Если никому не нужны мучения — отмените казнь, — кажется, кричит Джон (на самом деле у него выходит только надорванный шепот).

У него дрожат руки. Голова вот-вот лопнет от хаотически мечущихся мыслей. Взгляд перескакивает с предмета на предмет.

— Вершить правосудие — это ваш долг, Джон, — его в первый раз за долгое время называет по имени посторонний.

Джону не нравится звучание (Шерлок произносил «Джон», как смаковал: будто его простое имя — это нечто _восхитительное_ , сочное, оставляющее послевкусие).

Все, что происходит на деревянных помостках, истирается из его памяти с каждой секундой, блекнет, разбивается на бесчисленное количество несвязных образов: докрасна раскаленная медь жаровни, вес топора в руках, плотная завеса дыма с травянистым запахом, которая отрезает их от остальных — разве должны травы так чадить?

Речь Распорядителя, кивок Королевы. Джон хочет крови, жаждет крови — святой королевской крови, из-за которой мертвые ритуалы возвращаются к жизни ценой жизней других.

Но Шерлок, грациозно опускаясь на колени перед деревянной подставкой, смотрит на него. 

 

* * *

 

Шерлок сказал ему: «Похорони меня там, где я скажу».

И Джон хоронит — не только потому, что это последняя воля Шерлока ( _Шерлока_ , господи, Шерлока, который целовал его сутки назад так, будто этот поцелуй мог бы вытеснить из воспоминаний все, что последовало за ним. Шерлока, который умер двенадцать часов назад, от его собственной руки).

Он делает это еще и потому, что надеется. Не верит — только надеется. 

 

* * *

 

После, возвращаясь домой, Джон представляет: это может быть потоп.

Река поднимается, выходит из берегов, заливает сначала тонкий перешеек между двумя частями города, сносит Черный Дом и весь Немой Тупик, потом разрушает все на своем пути. Через пару часов от Лондона остались бы только щепки и купол собора на площади Тройного Креста, возвышающийся над спокойными водами.

Это может быть мор. Чума. Что-то новое или что-то старое, но все так же губительное.

Или это может быть пожар. Неосторожно брошенная непотухшая спичка, случайно разлитый алкоголь, хорошо разгорающаяся сухая древесина домов.

Дым до небес, дым, и смрад, и запах плавящегося металла. Лондон-жаровня. А Черный Дом сгорел бы первым. 

 

* * *

 

Если жить в Лондоне достаточно долго, можно разучиться обращать внимание на детали, малейшие неточности, которые показывают: что бы ни случилось, время здесь течет по тем же законам, что и месяц, и год, и век назад.

Оно превращает в пыль, в песок камень мостовой, фрески собора на главной площади, завядшие листья сирени в Немом Тупике.

Точно так же оно стирает из памяти горожан и короткие встречи на улицах города. Странные фигуры. Обывки чужих разговоров.

Высокого джентльмена с зонтом у порога Черного дома (тот приходил лишь дважды, второй раз — сразу после казни).

Высокого джентльмена в сером костюме, седого, но не кажущегося старым, который не заходил внутрь ни разу.

(Никто не помнит, кого казнили в тот день. Никто не помнит, за что).

 

* * *

 

Магнуссен _приглашает_ Джона к себе через пару месяцев после казни. Джон не знает, чего ждать от встречи, и не желает ломать над этим голову. Спрашивает об этом, только войдя в кабинет, наплевав на все правила вежливости.

Магнуссен нисколько не изменился за это время. Он отвечает:

— Кажется, я задолжал вам одну историю о том, как истинное правосудие настигло одного убийцу. Не люблю невыплаченные долги.

Джон садится в кресло, не дожидаясь приглашения. Он смертельно устал. 

 

* * *

 

Джон ненавидит высчитывать вероятности. Слишком много элементов, вовлеченных в систему. Бессчетное количество.

Он пытается понять, какова вероятность того, что Шерлок остался бы жив, если бы не спас его тогда, на глазах у десятка зевак. Если бы бережнее хранил свои тайны. И никогда, никогда не приходил в Немой Тупик.

Какова была вероятность того, что один человек в той толпе окажется гораздо опаснее обычных болтунов — убийцей, которому недоставало маски, способным на кражу чего угодно, даже чужого дара, _высматривающим_ необходимое.

Шерлок подарил ему свое лицо в качестве маски, даже не подозревая об этом.

Стоит ли винить серого кардинала в том, что под удар, предназначавшийся для него, попали другие люди?

Джон ненавидит высчитывать вероятности. Но чем ему еще заняться, если теперь у него есть все время мира (без Шерлока это больше похоже на _безвременье_ ). 

 

* * *

 

Джон думает, что легче умереть. Но он не имеет права. Он обещал дождаться.

Он простаивает у окна Черного дома дни напролет. Магнуссен неизменно кивает ему, проходя мимо.

 

 

* * *

 

Джон спрашивает самого себя: «В чем смысл ожидания?»

Джон не знает, что на это ответить.

 

  
* * *

 

Джон ждёт год.

Джон ждёт два.

На третий земля на могиле Шерлока оседает так сильно, что могильный камень почти утопает в ней.

 _Джон ждёт._

 

* * *

 

И потом Шерлок возвращается.


End file.
